


Thegamer28

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admit it, Its A Hot Mess, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, What Could This Possibly Be?, You're Morbidly Curious, a Hot Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Separated by the socioeconomic forces of North American society and its expectations and demands of its youth, four siblings were spread across the United States of America. However, upon the call of the Winter Solstice, they gathered once more in a single house to craft this masterpiece. Each chapter is a single day's work. This epic has no planned direction, no end game, and only time will tell how it shall end- but one thing is known...What are you guys playing? I’m supposed to be playing Game Of War™ but this one player keeps kicking my ass. Is it TheLegend27?! Yeah, TheLegend27. Who is the legend 27?Some say TheLegend27 is the first Game Of War™ player ever. Born from fire. I heard, TheLegend27 can hurl a boulder farther than a catapult. I heard TheLegend27 once defeated an entire army with a single blow. But the worst part is, just when you think you’re safe, just when you think you might escape… WHAM!!! Just like that! collective gasps Iphone Notification What? No, no no no, no no no! Iphone Notification That’s impossible! “TheLegend27” has captured my hero! Mine too! Aw you guys, I’m sure it’s not that bad. You have no idea what just happened. I might have some idea.





	

He could not believe his eyes as he laid his eels on the scoreboard of Plants versus Zombees: Garden Warfair 2: Electric Boogaloo. Noahnator123 had risen to the top of the plants and he was playing as a sunflower, the worst class in the game. Even more worse-er was the fact that his sunflower avatar was dressed in waaaaaay too ugly of a costume, I mean, come on, everyone knows chartreuse and magenta and poop brown clash horribly. Not even a flower can pull that shit off. Gamergod88 sighed. He was playing as the engineer, the second worst class in the game. He had just killed three peashooters (who were all sitting still) when he noticed _him_. 

It was **noahnator123**.

And he was already going full-automatic on gamergod88’s big, phat, thicke, juicy butt. Just as gamergod88 saw the blood fill up almost the entireity of his HUD. basially making it impossi ble ti see, he heard the valint battle cry from above. And below. And behind him. And also a little to his left- no not your left, my left. Wait, we’re facing the same way. Okay, just make an L with your fingers and whichever one makes the L that faces the rght way- no right as in correct not right as in opposite of left you know what I’m tired, okay? It’s been a long day, my mom almost grounded me for being too cool and also because I almost set my cat on fire (NOT!! MY!!!! FAULT!!!!!!!) Long story short, I tried to bake grandpa something. He did not approve. Then my little brother made something for him and it was perfect the first try and he unlocked Grandma like WHAT THE HECK YOU NERD? GAH. Anyway, gamergodd8 was rescued at te last second by the surprising siper hot imp character. 

The Imp’s strong, muscular stature, with his thick shoulders and large muscley back- as though he was a character of relevanc e in Jojo’s Bizaree Adventure- set gamergod88’s engineer’s dead heart aflutter. Despite the postmortem existence of the builder man (who things), he fetl life flodo through his veins ass love reinspired his take on the afterlife- kind of like the end of that one movie about zombirs with a lot of references to Romo and Jules, the one by Shakes. Ya know, the chracter whose name was realted to R and yeah and theie “houses: were fueding a la his wanting to eat hers and hers wanting to explode his. But then it wends with love making him human again????? I guess???? I fell asleep because it didn’t pass the Bechdel Test and I don’t have time for that misogynistic garbage, amirite gamers? The Imp’s long flowing, rainbow colored hair glittered in the bright sunlight of the driftwood shores map (night version). It swept about his square face, chiseled jaw reflecting the bright sunlight of driftwood shores map (night version)., like a furious tornado on steriods or a drug that makes you get all excited like cstatsy? Maybe>? Is that what that one does? I dunno. I haven’t tried it yet. I huffed crayons once. That was a strange experience. Obviously the imp never skipped a leg day because those calves were amazeballs and could crush your dad into paste. His toes, especially, showed his muscular physicque as athey bulged with the veiny distortions of flesh that make peope really uncomfortable watching body building competitions. The Hallux was currently doing curls. His body hair was fine and shone like the shiny pelt of a pegasus in mid flight, glittering like the fool’s gold you can get in gift shops for like caves and shit. Gamergod88’s egineer drooled at the sight of the imp’s gargantuan hands that he used to strangle the life out of noahnator123. Those some thicc hands/ if you know what I mean????????? (Authors Note: HInT: Yaaaaaaaaaaoi hands wink winkwinkwinkwinkwikiwnkwinkw( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )inkwinkwink). That whas wen he noticed the screen name of his saior.

T H E L E G E N D 2 7 .

What are you guys playing? I’m supposed to be playing Game Of War™ but this one player keeps kicking my ass. Is it TheLegend27?! Yeah, TheLegend27. Who is the legend 27?  
Some say TheLegend27 is the first Game Of War™ player ever. Born from fire. I heard, TheLegend27 can hurl a boulder farther than a catapult. I heard TheLegend27 once defeated an entire army with a single blow. But the worst part is, just when you think you’re safe, just when you think you might escape… WHAM!!! Just like that! collective gasps Iphone Notification What? No, no no no, no no no! Iphone Notification That’s impossible! “TheLegend27” has captured my hero! Mine too! Aw you guys, I’m sure it’s not that bad. You have no idea what just happened. I might have some idea. The imp turns around, and stares directly ay the engineer showing she is in fact Noahna-, showing she is in fact TheLegend27

The engineer’s mouth felt as dry as he sahara dsert, unable to produce saliva because he ws dead and junk but also because he was so nervous at the sight of this VERITABLE _ADONIS_ before him. The buuldre stared tat thim nd pickd at his fat freakn eb//butt crak wand stooood slitent;ye. Sorry my cat was on the keyboard, weirdly enough he has the same name as my little brother and looks exactly like him but he’s definitely my cat, Definitely. Pulling up the in game chat, the engine used his prechat options, since he wasn’t old enough to do the super overrated typing normal text chat. Like, lame, really. Real club penguin users don’t need to type their chats. It’s totally not because I accidentally set my age as 8 and now I have to use a fake email I claimed as my parents to get all my garbage aproved and MAYBE I JUST WANT TO PLAY THE GAME BU T ICANT ABANDON ALL THE EFFORT I ALREADY PUT INTO ThiS ONE OKAY? He went through prechat and selected the best, msot proefeessional, succesfful, all around best greeting.  
Howdy.

TheLegend27 simply stood still, staring down the engineer as the passion of athousand suns all combusting at once shone in his large, cashew shaped eyes. Then he ran t =o another part of the map to continue having a life of bloodshed and utter domination of the masses, those pantheretic cabbage people- so weak, so _cabbage_. 

Gamergod88 dropped his custom, hyper calibrated totally not rigged uber kewl legend of link skin gameboy color in shock. His heart was palpitating like a 50 something year old man ho had just competed in a steak eating competition in spite of his doctor’s warnings about his likelihood for a heart attack and diabetes problems only making a steak eating contest an even worse idea. He totally lost the eating contest, he really didn’r tget far making the whole thing a huge waste, especially considering he now needed triple bypass heart surgery. His face was aflame with heat, it set off the smoke detector- because he was so smokin hawt. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Clutching his chest with his carpal tunnel and spicy hot red pizza flavored cheetos infested fingers, gamwergod77 tried to understand why he was feeling thsis way. This made no sense.

No, really, it made no sense. His character should not have been capable of feeling attraction to another character, and even if the AI had somehow evolved to the point of reaching consciousness and becoming capable of experiencing emotions, that should not have had any effect on gamergod88. And yet- he kind of liked it.


End file.
